leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Champion Infobox
I noticed the recent changes in the champion infobox, and I was mostly on the edge about it. It seemed nice, but I felt the need to throw down my idea on it. Here is my work in progress on it. The coding seems to be a bit off, but in preview mode, you can see what the final version is to look like. I want to hear the community's thoughts on the subject. 04:54, 1/16/2012 :Honestly, I don't like it, it just isn't visually appealing to me. 05:08, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Which one, the current version or the one in my sandbox? I think the infobox needs a complete remake, but I'm not the best with coding. 05:11, 1/16/2012 :::Both, I like the old one, but that's just me. 06:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree. The old one is a bit more pleasurable to the eye, in my opinion. 06:20, 1/16/2012 :::::I prefer yours out of the two new ones, but overall the new setup just doesn't feel cohesive, it feels like it's a couple different sections with a border thrown around it. 06:43, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Agreed. Also for my example, I wasn't trying to make it so that the Attributes and the Release Date were stacked on each other, rather they were centered under the stats and colored bars. 06:46, 1/16/2012 ::::::One thing to note, regardless of what happens, is that Riot has changed Health to Defense. 07:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Good insight. We might need to fix all of the champion pages now because of that change. Also, I wonder if we can somehow use the bars that Riot uses on the new champion pages in the client. 07:10, 1/16/2012 ::::::::oldid=555016}} a. I like the colors. :I love the new/current setup. -- 20:46, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :I like the color effect that Dysrhythmia has in her sandbox. I think the colors should be a little brighter, but the effect is good. I really would like to somehow get this idea involved with the new infobox. We could use the rotation cards to replace the champion square, colored bars, and attributes. We would have to add the attributes in the categories section rather than using the attributes template. The only thing missing would be the release date and statistics. I would like to put the champion squares to some type of use though, unless we could just use them for the champion checklist, champion roster, and champions template. Any thoughts? 19:26, 1/22/2012 ::The colors are directly from the client. I think they look fine, personally. ::I really don't like those cards. The model looks awkward and you can't change anything, which would be a problem for new (since they're used with the rotation, we'd have to wait two weeks) and custom champions, and if/when Riot changes something. We'd need some dual/alternative design which would look inconsistent. :::I guess so. If the colors are directly from the client, then they're fine. I noticed that ProtonZero is working on adding the in-game icons for the colored bars as well. 16:07, 1/25/2012 ::The format of Tech's is bland, imo, and I don't really like the idea of champ cards. A: They're a bit large for the page, I'd imagine, and B: They're not that accurate (I haven't seen the more updated ones, I'm basing this one off the older ones). 22:02, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Voting Keep the current champion infobox Support # Neutral # Oppose # It's isn't appealing to me and a little change cant hurt. 03:06, 1/21/2012